heat
by cherrycoloredlilies
Summary: just a one shot inspired by the sneak peek featuring naked Damon


_a/n; Okay, so people seemed to like my last one shot. Here's another one, inspired by the fun little sneak peek featuring naked Damon. Enjoy!_

Damon relaxed back into the hot, frothy water. It had been an upsetting, frustrating and all around crappy few weeks. He deserved some down time, and he was determined to take it before going back to the, thus far, fruitless search for his brother.

He shifted, reaching down for his blood laced wine. He had just lifted the glass to his lips when he heard the door to the boarding house open. Cocking his head, he listened. Elena. He knew the sound of her steps, her heartbeat, her scent. He could pick her out of a crowd of dopplegangers on a pitch black night, that's how tuned in to her he was.

Draining his glass in one swallow and grinning to himself, Damon stood, not bothering with boxers or even a towel. He'd just go greet his guest, he thought, and try for some truly relaxing activities.

He found her in the library. She was looking especially delicious in a pair of tiny jean shorts and a red tank. God, her legs were so long...Damon had a dazed moment as he imagined those legs wrapped around his hips as he... mmmm. Soon, he promised himself. They had grown undeniably closer, and he knew that she wanted him. It was evidant in the way her heart sped up when he was close, the way her musk perfumed the air when he flirted. Just thinking about her mouth watering scent made him painfully hard.

Perfect, he thought. Let her see just exactly what he had to offer.

Elena was distracted as she walked into the boarding house. She had to get away from her friends for a bit. They were throwing themselves into plans for the new school year with a gusto she just couldn't understand. And now they were talking about a birthday celebration. For her. She wasn't in the mood to celebrate. So she came here, to Damon. Her solace. He would understand. He would provide a distraction from her less than cheerful thoughts.

If she were being honest with herself, she knew exactly how she wanted Damon to distract her. She'd wanted him for awhile now. Longer, really than she cared to admit. And with Stefan gone, it was getting harder and harder for her to resist.

She knew the day was coming when she would give in to him, heart, body and soul.

Just thinking about it made her feel flushed, so she pulled her hair up off her neck as she walked into the library, dumping her purse on the couch before she went to look for Damon.

"Morning," she heard from behind her. Well, think of the devil, she thought.

"Hey, I.." her words choked off as she turned and saw him standing there, cocky smirk firmly in place. It was all he was wearing.

Her eyes went wide, her mouth dropped open. Good God, he was...realizing she was staring, she quickly turned around, her cheeks flushing a bright red even as she felt her panties go damp.

"You know, you really should learn to knock," Damon said teasingly "I mean, what if I was..indecent?"

She nearly rolled her eyes at that, because really, was he ever anything but indecent?

Knowing he was risking a slap, or worse, Damon flashed forward until he was standing just behind her, almost, but not quite, touching.

She felt him behind her. It took nearly all her strength not to turn around and simply throw herself at him. Gritting her teeth, she tried to maintain some measure of self control.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked, his voice low in her ear.

God yes, she thought, as her blood raced and her body heated. It was ridiculous, really, the effect this man had on her, and he hadn't even touched her. Yet.

Damon heard the increase in her pulse, felt the heat and smelled her desire. He took the last step that brought him flush against her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

His voice dripped with sex as he whispered, "Well, I can definately help you with that."

She leaned back against him before she could stop herself. His strong arms held her up as she melted into his chest. Her last defenses against him melted as well, and she brought her arms up behind her, encircling his neck and bringing his lips down to the curve of where her neck met her shoulder. She felt him freeze for a moment, stiffening in surprise, but he recovered quickly and began placing hot, open mouthed kisses on all the exposed skin he could reach as his hands roamed her body.

Wanting to get _her_ hands on_ him_, Elena turned in his arms. Damon wasted no time, and as soon as she was facing him, his lips were on hers in a kiss that quite simply blew the top of her head off.

Not willing to give him complete control, Elena wrapped herself around him, throwing herself into the kiss with all the heat she could muster. Which was considerable, seeing as the fire between them had been building for weeks. Maybe months.

Suddenly her back was against the wall, his lips on her throat and his erection pressed firmly between her legs. She moaned and moved against him, hating her shorts for coming between them. Things were escalating faster than she could keep track of, but she didn't care. At the moment all she cared about was Damon. His mouth, his hands. Getting him, finally, inside her.

He was drowning in her, her scent, her taste. _More_ was all he could think. More of her, always. He'd never get enough.

Unwilling to give her the slightest opening to change her mind, he got a good grip on her and sped them up to his bedroom. He deposited at the foot of his bed, then took one step back, looking her over with a wicked smirk on his lips.

"Let's get you out of these clothes, shall we?"

In answer her hands went to the buttons of her top. She popped the first few buttons, revealing the tops of her breasts. Then the black lacy contraption she wore...he had a moment to thank the inventor of modern lingerie before her top dropped to the floor and her hands moved to unsnap her shorts. His mouth went dry as she shimmied out of them, to reveal a tiny scrap of black lace that could barely be called panties. Unable to keep his hands to himself a second longer, he stepped forward, hands sliding over silken flesh as his mouth captured hers once more.

They kissed and touched, made one another mad with need. And then she was lying beneath him on the bed, nothing between them anymore. As he positioned himself, she reached up a hand to cup his cheek. His eyes met hers and she swore she saw his heart in them as he entered her for the first time.

Their lovemaking was slow and sweet, in direct contrast to the events that had lead up to it. He brought her to peak twice, gentle crests that had her sighing his name.

As she was coming down from her second orgasm, he stilled. When she looked up at him questioningly, he only grinned at her wickedly. "Ready?"

Her eyes went wide, "For what?"

In answer he pulled back, then thrust forward sharply, hitting spots she didn't even know she had. He leaned down, kissing her fiercely as he set a ruthless pace. She arched her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. The room filled with a symphony of moans, groans and hisses accompianed by the sound of flesh slapping flesh. She felt another orgasm building, but this was different than anything she'd ever felt before. It built and built, nearly to the point of pain. She had no idea how she'd survive the release, she thought she might very well explode. And then the coil tightened once more before flying apart, sending pleasure radiating out from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes in pulsating waves. She was frozen, unable to move in the grip of it. The best she could do was grip Damon's shoulders in an effort to keep herself from flying apart.

Damon felt her orgasm coming, and gritted his teeth to hold back his own. He continued to thrust forward, watching her face as her orgasm built. He felt the moment when she shattered, as she tightened around him, bringing his own orgasm in a painful wave of pleasure unlike anything he had felt in his long life. She milked him of everything he had, and he collapsed on top of her, more sated than he'd ever dared dream.

After a few minutes-hours?-she stirred beneath him. Consideratly, he propped himself up on his elbows to give her a chance to breath. His grin resurfaced when he saw her face. She looked sleepy and utterly satisfied. It pleased him enormously to have been the one to put that look on her face.

He moved to the side and kissed her gently. "Sleep," he said as he drew her into his arms. He grinned to himself as she settled herself on his chest. "You're going to need the rest."


End file.
